


The crash.

by ohmerthurcharm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confused and worried Merlin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional!Arthur, Grieving!Arthur, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plane Crash, Supposedly dead Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: Prompt: A modern AU, maybe reincarnation. Established relationship. Merlin has to take a trip, and when he's coming back, he misses the plane for some reason. But the plane he was supposed to be on crashes and Arthur finds out on the news and thinks Merlin is dead. Then Merlin comes home and we get a happy ending.What I'd Really Like To See: Just Arthur being incredibly upset and heartbroken. I always see a lot of hurt!Merlin, but never enough hurt!Arthur.





	The crash.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this Prompt and chose to write a fanfic about it. I hope you enjoy.

“I can’t wait till you get back…I missed you.” Arthur admitted on the phone.

Merlin smiled softly, he knows how hard it is for Arthur to express his feelings to Merlin so this warmed his heart. “I miss you too…why don’t we go to that restaurant we both like?”

“Camelot Café? Sure!” Arthur said happily, tapping his pen against a blank page at work. “It’s a date.”

“Is it a date? Even though we’ve been together for about three years now?” Merlin asked. 

“Of course…dates don’t just end because were now in a relationship.” Arthur states and he hears Merlin hum thoughtfully on the other end. 

“I guess your right.” Merlin nodded slightly. “It’s a date then.”

Arthur grins, making a fist and jerked his arm back in victory.”

“Did you do the victory stance again?” Merlin chuckled. 

“Huh? What? No…” Arthur lied. 

Merlin snorted. “Alright…sure…well, I’m on the night flight so I’ll arrive in the early morning.”

Arthur looked at his computer screen. “Seven in the morning…damn your going to be shattered.”

“Eh…I don’t mind. I sleep pretty well on the plane anyway.” Merlin said.

“Just get back here so I can hold you again…it’s cold in bed without you.” Arthur said, pouting. 

“Awww baby….it won’t be long now.” Merlin blushed. 

“Better not be…” Arthur growled low and Merlin shivered. 

“Down boy.” Merlin said.

Arthur gulped, blushing deeper. “Make me.”

Merlin laughed. “Ok, I’m going to hang up before this becomes a sex talk call.”

Arthur grinned and snorted. “Well…enjoy your flight.”

Merlin giggled. “Bye, Arthur.” He said and hanged up.

When Merlin got to the airport he sat himself down after checking in on one of the chair isles and puts on his headphones and dozed off, thinking he had set his alarm clock for two hours which he would discover that he forgot to do it, having been too distracted with choosing the right song to fall asleep to.

He woke up to a noise and he blinked, groggy and yawned, unplugging his earplugs he notices it’s too dark and looks at the display screen and his heart starts pounding when he doesn’t see his flight number on the display board. He grabs his things and rushes over to the information desk before he is shown to another desk where they check his flight details. 

“You seemed to have missed your flight, Sir. But not to worry, we will book you in on the next available flight to London.” She said with a tired smile and typed on her keyboard and ten minutes later she handed him his new boarding pass. 

“It’s tomorrow morning. We recommend you leave the hotel at five in the morning.” She said and Merlin nodded before checking himself into a small guest house and left early the next day.

Arthur stared at the T.V screen as Merlin’s old flight number was displayed with ‘Crashed during the night in the mountains. Everyone perished on impact.’ He held his car keys firmly in his hand.

Arthur shook, feeling ill as the news anchors expressed their sympathy before showing the weather. 

Arthur shook his head, feeling his cheeks hot and began to sweat before he got up, shaking and went to the bathroom before throwing up into the toilet and wept brokenly. “Merlin.” He croaked out and heaved, tears flowing down. 

He shut himself in his bedroom, curled up under the covers in his boxers, trembling and gasping. “Merlin…” He mumbled over and over, feeling like he was going mad. 

He took emergency rescue tablets and eventually felt them taking effect, he stared at the wall, blank. 

Whenever Merlin’s face appeared in his mind, he’d mumble, shaking his head, his breathing spead up.

When he woke up two hours later he angrily punched the bed before wanting to hit something hard and knelt on the bed and punched the wall, winching at the pain he screamed in rage and punched again and again, blood slowly forming on the wall. 

He eventually kicked at it, crashing his shoulder and against it, shouting abuse at it before smashing his fist against it and cried out as he felt a sharp pain before it started to go numb. He wept and curled up on the bed. “Merlin!!” He shouted. 

Merlin woke up and ate breakfast on the plane, he was grinning happily at the idea he was going to see Arthur again. Twenty minutes later passed and he landed before grabbing his luggage and switched his phone on and there were no messages from Arthur. 

He stood outside and looked out for his car but it wasn’t there. 

He pressed the screen that had Arthur’s contact number showing before he pressed the phone against his ear and it went straight to voice mail, he cursed and ordered a taxi. “Damn prat overslept.”

When he arrived he closed the door, putting the bag down. “Arthur?”

He heard sobbing coming from the bedroom door and he opened it to see Arthur sitting at the edge of the bed, his back facing him, rocking back and forth, muttering. 

Merlin walked over, confused. “Arthur?”

The man gasped and turned to look at Merlin, horrorfied and frozen. 

Merlin frowned, worried. “Arthur what is it?”

“What the…fuck?” He whispered. 

Merlin stared at him, frowning.

“You…you crashed….your plane it….it fucking crashed…and your dead.” Arthur mumbled and gripped his hair, gasping. “Oh fuck am I going mad!?”

Merlin frowned more. “What? I…I missed the flight, Arthur.”

Arthur stared at him blankly. “You…..you missed the flight?” He asked softly, his hands moving onto his thighs and giggled. “You missed the flight.”

“Oh Arthur…” Merlin said and went to him, kneeling and rubbed Arthur’s thighs. “Sweetie I am so sorry, I should have called you.”

Arthur stared at him. “Is this real? Are you real?”

Merlin sighed sadly and nodded. “Yes…” He then took out his two boarding passes and Arthur looked at them and shook his head, waking himself up more and nodded slowly. 

“I see…you missed the flight.” He said, more controlled and smiled at Merlin.

Merlin nodded. “Let’s get you dressed.” He said and then noticed Arthur’s swollen hand. “What happened there, wait…why did you put a plaster on your knuckles?”

Arthur got up and grabbed Merlin’s arm and pulled him up before hugging him tightly, pressing his nose to Merlin’s neck and breathed him in and sighed happily. “Oh Merlin….” He breathed. “I thought you died.”

Merlin held him close, rubbing his back. “I missed the flight, got on a new one and I’m here. What happened to your hand?”

Arthur ignored him. “I….i’m sorry…I just….i…I really thought.” He croaked out.

Merlin hushed him. “It’s done now, I’m back and everything is ok.”

Arthur nodded. “Yeah….yeah it’s ok now…your ok….i…..your fine….i love you.”

Merlin smiled and looked at Arthur before leaning in and kissed him deeply, Arthur moaned and relaxed instantly then and slipped his tongue in and kissed him deeply. 

Merlin melted and held Arthur tighter, sucking on his tongue and Arthur groaned. 

They broke off, panting. 

Arthur was grinning. “Let’s go to the café, my love.”

Merlin nodded. “Let’s go to the doctor first.”

Arthur stroked his cheek with his good hand. “You mean the world to me, Merlin….”

Merlin shook his head, smiling as he leaned into his touch. “As you do to me….”

Arthur sighed deeply, looking at Merlin like he was the most special man in the world. 

When they got back from the doctor, Arthur’s hand was wrapped up and Merlin smirked before getting out a pen and drew a dragon that strangely looked like Arthur on the cast before writing ‘I’m a prat’ on it. 

Arthur grumbled and Merlin chuckled, kissing his cheek before they went to eat at the café, Merlin helped with cutting up Arthur’s food and fed him a little. Arthur wasn’t complaining one bit.


End file.
